HHAW:The guide to be a perfect father
by Moahoa
Summary: What happens when the mayor finds a book named, 'The guide to be a perfect father? Will it bring them closer or tear their realationship apart? *Three-shot*
1. The guide to being a perfect father

Disclamier: I don´t own Horton hears a who...

P.S. This is a three-shot.

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

The guide to being a perfect Father

Ned Mcdodd was walking home with a frown on his face. This was an unusual sight, the mayor was always so happy. But not right now, he was think ing of his only son, JoJo and the their relationship. He didn´t understand, whatever he did JoJo just woudn´t talk to him!

As he was pondering on that, a sign at the local book shop drew his attention. It said;

**The new best seller: **_**The guide to being a perfect father, **_**By Dr Seuss****is in stores now.**

Could this be the sign he was waiting for? Only one way to now, he had to get that book!

The mayor went inside quickly, he grabbed a book and read on the back side:

_The guide to being a perfect father helps you to become a perfect father in just three easy steps! All you have to do is to follow them._

That sounded just perfect! He brought the book to the cashier. ´´I would like this one please!´´ he said with an enthustiastic grin on his face. The cashier took the book and looked at it.´´That will be 16 Wholaries, please.´´ The purple who said and smacked her bubblegum. (What kind of money do they use?)

Ned paid and walked out. As soon as he was out the door, he started to read.

_Step 1_

_The first step is to secure the childs room. The childs room should be a happy place where he or she can learn. You should always be able to realax when the child enters their room and not have to worry about what dangerous and evil things that might hurt your child! What mysterious traps that might be lurking ina corner, just wating to hurt them!!_

_Quick, hurry, SAVE YOUR CHILD FROM THE EVIL THINGS!!_

Ned stared wide eyed at the paper, he should have known that his sons room was so dangerous, WHAT KIND OF A FATHER WAS HE!! Ned ran home as fast as he could.

He ran to JoJos room, he got to secure his room before it was too late!

He looked around the room and was terrefied by what he saw. It was dark, gloomy and it was papers everywere(blue prints), he could slip and hit his head! He looked at JoJos 1.5 feet tall bed and gasped, he could break somthing if he fell down!

He looked at Jojos other stuff and the process was repeated. This room was a death trap!

He decided to give JoJos room a make-over, after all it was for his on best.

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

JoJo came home from school only to see his father staring at him with a large grin. Jojo raised an eyebrow, what was his father up to now.?

´´JoJo, I have something absoulutley wonderful to show you!´´ His dad exlaimed. JoJo was dragged away from the door.

He hoped that it wasn´t ´´the hall of mayors´´ again and he sencerly hoped that it wasn´t a picture of him hanging in ´´the hall of mayors´´. To his suprise he was dragged towards his room, he had a bad feeling about this.

´´Taadaa!´´ His father said and opened the door. JoJo stared at his room in disbelief, was it his room?

What he saw was his former room only that it looked like a ranibow puked on everything. His walls were no longer dark blue, but RAINBOW!!!

His floor was covered in a light blue rug instead of the usual wooden floor, and his black star lamp(that he made by himself at the age of 10!) was replaced by a gigantic sun lamp with a happy face on.

JoJos bed was gone and a round light blue mattress with matching covers and pillows in all the rainbows colours on the place were it used to stand.

But the worst parts were that his blue prints were gone...

HOW COULD HIS FATHER DO THIS TO HIM?!

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDEDNEDNEDNED

Ned looked at his sons stunned face. JoJo was probably so happy that he didn´t know what to do, so Ned said;

`` I´m so glad you liked it!´´

Ned saw the worried look on his sons face, he nearly forgot.

´´Here´s your homework, son.´´ He said, put on gloves at JoJos hands and gave him a plastic folder in wich his ´´Homework´´ was in.

´´ Remember to use the gloves before you open it, you don´t want to get a paper cut!´´ Ned said. ´´I guess my work is done here.´´ he said and leaved JoJo to ´´enjoy´´ his new room in peace....


	2. The rainbow strikes again!

**Auothors note:**** Here´s the next chapter!! I don´t own hhaw!!**

**JoJo: how could you make my hair*muffled by aouthrs hand***

**Read to find ourt!!**

Clones

JoJo looked with reiled at the blueprints in the folder, at least he had them left..

He had to find out why his father was doing this, but first things first, he HAD to restore his room. He sat down on his knew desk (that was made out of blue foam rubber) and started working on a invention that could fix his room, wich was kinda hard with a unsharpened pen. He had find his pencil sharpner gone too, what did his dad think h would do, poke an eye out?

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

Ned stepped out of JoJos room and emideatly started to read:

_Step 2_

_Your child shouldn´t stand out or do anything indivdual. That may cause him/her to be teased by some other child. You must have control over what your child wears and you can absoulutley NOT let him have an unusual style, he hvae to look like everyone else or else he might be pranked on, harrassed, punked or something like that wich can lead to drepression, drinking, cutting, drugs and in the end, **DEATH**!! (Warning: a sing of the beggining to the last stage is dressing in black and grey.)_

Ned looked at the page, terrified. JoJo had black and grey fur!!! Ow, how could he bee so blind, poor JoJo! He had to save his son for the bullies, he made decision. JoJo might not like the decision right now, but he figured it was for the best. He would have to wait until JoJo was asleep, little known to people was that JoJo was a heavy sleeper and that would be the most important deatail in his plan....

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

After a few hours, he had almost calculated everything and it was way past bed time. He decided to get to sleep and work on it tomorrow, after he had gotten a new pen. He putted his blueprint in the folder, incase his father would come in and check on him and he wouldn´t wake up, he was a heavy sleeper.

He yawned, turned of the sun lamp and climed in to his ´new´ bed, he had to admit that it was comfy... He fell asleep fast that night.

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

Ned waited a few hours until he saw the light in his sons new room go out and he heard a light snoaring. He was beggining to have second thoughts about this.. But if the book said it, it had to be true!!

He quietly snuck in to JoJos room with the spray cans in hand, sorry JoJo....

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

JoJo woke up and yawned and was shocked at what he saw, wait where was he? Oh, that´s right..

He remembered what his dad had done, wonder if he was going to do something more, hopefully not.

As he went down two the kitchen for breakfast, something strange happened, all of his sisters he met on the way giggled. After a while he started to wonder if he was going crazy. But the hallways giggles was nothing compared of what he faced as he went in to the kitchen. Suddenly all 96 of his sisters bursted out laughing. JoJo just gave them a confused look. What was going on?

After 10 minutes of unctrolled laughter, he just gave up breakfast and went to the bathroom to check if he had something in the face. What he saw in the mirror shocked him, OMG!!!!

HE WAS RAINBOW COLORED!!!!!!!! What was it with his dad and rainbows?

That wasn´t the worst, JoJo nearly fainted at the sight of his hair, it was PINK, bubblegum PINK...

He raced out of the bathroom, he had to know what his father was up to, NOW!

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

Ned was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen as JoJo came rushing out of the bathroom and jumped right in front of him, blocking his way. JoJo was finally taking contact with him, it was working!! ´´Hi, JoJolitoo what´s cracking?´´ The mayor said making a peace sign. JoJos dad and popular culture was so wrong...

JoJo pointed dissaproving at his hair, giving his father the ´what have you done?´-glare.

´´You like it, I know it might be though getting justed to the new look, but it´s best for your safety, for example; a bully wouldn´t dare to touch you dressed like that..´´ Ned answered as a matter-of-factly.

Was his dad nuts, he was going to be killed if he walked in school like this!!! JoJo knew his dad was oblivious, but this was taking it to a whole new level...

The mayor looked at his watch, oh, he was late to the meeting again... ´´Bye JoJo!!´´ he quickly said as he ran away towards the entrance...

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

JoJo couldn´t belive it, it was the end of his social life if he went to school like this!!

Not that he had any friends, but still. He would never get any if he walked in like....like...ugh..

After a lot of pondering, he realised he had missed his bus and decided to spend the afternoon in the observatory, he had to figure out what he could do toget away this coulors...


	3. Attention is a killer

**Authours note:**** Wow, the last chapter...Sorry that it took so long, I kinda got caught up in other things. I don´t own Hhaw!!Reveiw..^^**

Attention is a killer

The town of whovilles mayor, Ned Mcdodd hurried out of the house, he was late AGAIN!!

He came just in time for the reapiting of the who ´motto´. Luckily, nobody noticed his late arrival.

Ned presented some suggestions for next years whocenterial and the yearly ball of luck and good news.(The ball of luck and good news was a way that ´important´ whos celabrated all the good things that had happened over the past year.) After some other random suggestions and name calling later, the city council was over...(Let´s not go into deatails on the names for Neds sake)

He went straight to his office and was greeted by Ms. Yelp, Ned started to work through the enormous stack of papers that were piled on top of his little desk. It was sooo boring and his mind began to drift, wonder if JoJo had gotten justed his new look yet? Probably not, but it was for his sons best!

Then he thought of it, he hadn´t read the last step. The mayor looked down at the little book in his furry hands and back to the stack of papers and back again. Then he shrugged his shoulders and eagerly opend it and strated to read:

_Step 3_

_Rememer to always pay attention to your child, attention is a life saver. You should always have an eye on your child, you never know what could happen when your not watching, somone might try to hurt them! They might be sneeking out to deal with drug dealers or be bullied or worse..They might get kidnapped, the child might even plan to rob a bank! Please, for their sake, **don´t ever** let him/her out of your sight!! It´s your responesbility as a parent ro make sure that theat they won´t get hurt, do you want your poor little baby to get hurt, do you? What kind of parent are you?! Go look for him/her, NOW!!! _

Ned stared at the page before him, he had to do something!! What if something happened to his poor JoJo? What if JoJo might do something bad by mistake? What if he wassneeking out to deal with drug dealers or was bullied or worse....

His thoughts were interuppted by . ``Mr. Mayor, it´s the principle of whoville high on the whophone.´´ Neds fantasy got the better of him, he could see it infront of him, JoJo the leader of a evil gang, tearing the town apart.

´´?´´ Mrs. Yelp asked and waved her purple hand infront of him, once again interuppting his thoughts. ´´ Oh, right´´ Ned said and took the whophone. ´´Hello´´ He said nervously. ´´ Hello, this is the principle, I just rang to ask if JoJo is sick today?´´ The principle said. ´´No, he isn´t, why are you asking?´´ Ned said realeved. ´´Well, he isn´t in school today. So he...´´ Ned dropped the phone, he could see it again JoJo, the bank robber, does it again! ´´NOOO!!´´ Ned screamed as he ran on his way home, his son would NOT become a bank robber!!

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

JoJo stepped looked at the newly bulit shower-o-matic. This thing would surly restore his furr to normal. He went inside and pushed the button. The machine let out a sound and poured a very strange smelly substance on him, then water. After a while. He came out and found that his furr had returned to normal. Now, it was just his room left. He amideatly started working on the machine again. He had to hurry before his dad would do something even worse, he couldn´t think of anything that bad, but he was sure his dad could. Little did he know that his dad allready had something much, much worse in store for him.

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

The mayor of whoville rushed home and nearly knocked his grumpy secretary over in the way towards his make-belive rescue. He ran as fast that his legs could muster, all his thoughts were more of a mess than usual. When he came home he was greeeted by a very confused Sally. ´´Hi dear, why are...´´ She didn´t even have time to finish the sentance before he sprinted by only leaving her with a very confusing respons. ´´´Can´ttalksorryhavetogoJoJobankrobberKIDNAPPED!!´´ Sally just shook her hand and went back to the kitchen. She knew better than to try to speak with her husband when he was in that mode, besides, she had a dinner for 97 kids to cook.

Ned ran up the stairs, he swung the door open. ´´JoJo!!!´´ He called. He opened the room to find his worst fears come true, JoJo was gone. ´´Oh, no my only son has been kidnapped..´´ He exclaimed, barley above a wispher. That´s right, JoJo´s room wasd ofcourse empty, you and I know that he was in the observatory, but his oblivous dad didn´t. So at that very moment, Ned went ballistic. He amediatly got to work, he set up a big alarm, full of bells and strings. Why? Well everyone knows that a criminal always return to the crime sence, well that was what Ned belived. He didn´t even realise that he was in whoville and that no one had robbed a bank or gotten kidnapped in over a hundred years...

Finally, his creation was complete. He might not be as good as JoJo on constructing things. But this thing went unnaturally well. Even I don´t know how he linked the strings or where he got the lasers from. But that´s not important, the important thing was what happened several hours later, when JoJo came home.

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

JoJo was very tired as he snuck in through the usual entrance, his window. He had finally completed his room-restorer. It was in his left pocket and was a little square that could fit in your palm. He jumped in to the room and winced at the horrible sight, his room was really awful-looking. But before he even had a chance to react he found himself tied up in some kind of cage? _What the...?_ He couldn´t belive he hadn´t noticed the trap before. The whole room was filled with dust, why was that? He coughed as the dust cleared to reaveal his caputrer. _Dad?_ No this couldn´t happen, he had never been caught before. All his work to don´t have to face his dad had all been trashed in a mattreof seconds. What was his dad going to say and why was he tied up? He felt his whole world fall apart. Then he saw it, the dissapointed look on his fathers face and those sad eyes. JoJo could only watch as his dad shook his head in shock. Then he just had to say those words..``JoJo...´´ his worst fear had just come true.

NEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNEDNED

Ned looked down at his sons betrayed expression, it was drenched in despair. Somehow he wondered how this all happened. He had not expected JoJo to kidnap himself, that din´t make sense. He watched with sad eyes as his sons eyes widened with, fear? Was JoJo afraid of him? He went up closer and JoJo turned away his face. ´´Why? What? I don´t understand...´´ He said as he reached out ut his hand to his sad son, he had expected to find JoJos kidnappers. Then he realized the obvious, JoJo had to have escaped his kidnappers. The moronic mayor broke out in a smile. ´´JoJo, I am so glad you escaped. Now, hurry, we have to find the kidnappers before...´´ He said as he started to tie up the ropes. JoJo couldn´t belive it, after all this, his dad still didn´t get it. He had, had it, this was enough. ´´Dad, why did you do all this?´´ He said in a raspy tone after being quiet for so long. His father froze, did JoJo just say something? ´´JoJo?´´ He asked in pure shock.

´´Why? Why did you turn my room in to this, why did you change my furr? I know you don´t like how I act. But you could have just told me.´´ JoJo was finally speaking up. ´´JoJo..I...´´ Ned tried deperatly to explain, who knew JoJo could talk that much. ´´No, dad. I..I..can´t do this, I don´t want to dissapoint you. But I´m you´ll just have to listen. I..I..I don´t want to be a mayor, I really don´t...I..´´ JoJo was interuppted by a hug. He looked up in confusion at his smiling dad. ´´It´s okay JoJo.´´ He said in a soft tone, he would never force his son to do anything. Those three words made everything okay, somehow he knew things would be alright from now on. He might talk a little less than normal who´s, but it would be nice to talk with his dad again. Ned smiled wider as he realised JoJo. ´´Do you want to show me some of those things you´re always working at?´´ JoJo smiled and took out his invention form his pocket and pushed the button.

The rest of the family was in for a big surprise as JoJo talked more at dinner than he´d done over the last years. It was all about blue prints and invetntions and it didn´t bother his dad at all...

_( As for the book, you ask? Let´s just say that it was to be found in a trash can the next morning.)_

_**OMG, I accually finished it!!! Yay^^**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Reveiw!!!**_


End file.
